Halloween Haphazard
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: [Set few months after 'Of War and Revenge'] It's Halloween and Bacchus held a party! It's supposed to be a happy gathering, right? Well, chaos still ensue, unfortunately and unsurprisingly.


"Tell me again, why are we doing this?" Ares asked, rather annoyed.

"Mortals believed that today is October 31st, where they celebrated something called Halloween," Apollo explained. "And everyone loves this holiday! We can get free candies!"

"And what's with the costumes?!" Ares grunted as he pointed to the costume he wore (The 'Spectral Sword' skin), while Apollo was dressed as an infiltrator agent (Elite Agent skin)

"Dunno, it's probably to scare mortal off so they could give us the treats." Apollo shrugged, nonchalantly. "Bacchus decided to hold a party for this day and he demanded that everyone had to be in their costumes, so yeah."

Ares grumbled.

It's been several months now after that 'Aphrodite Incident'—what the gods dubbed it. Ever since then, Aphrodite had gone quiet and everyone was fine with it. Nobody likes her bitchiness anyway. But Athena had warned them that the Goddess of Beauty might be planning for something terrible during her absence.

Ratatoskr and Loki had told them Aphrodite might attend the Halloween party as well, but so does with everyone, so everyone decided not to worry about it.

Well, except the Greek pantheon.

* * *

"HA! I knew you would come to my party, Apollo!" Bacchus greeted. The God of Wine was dressed as an overweight Elvis Presley (The King skin)

"You have good taste with party and alcohols like my half-brother, Dionysus. Of course, I will attend to your party!" Apollo said.

Bacchus smiled, proudly. "Oh, hey Ares! You're here too! Are you dressed as one of those warriors in that video game, what's it's called again? Dark Souls?"

"I guess?" Ares shrugged. To be honest, the God of War never played any video games.

"At least you two dressed like I asked," Bacchus said. "Come in! The others already here and there are fruit punches on the corner. Spiked with vodka."

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching them with a maniacal gleam, focusing more to Ares.

"No one rejects the Goddess of Beauty…" Aphrodite cackled.

* * *

"Damn it, why Bacchus always had to spike all these punches?" Bellona sighed as she witnessed three gods already gone tipsy after having two-three cups. The Roman Goddess of War was dressed as one of Pluto's demonic torturers—the Furies (Torment skin) and she even willing to paint her whole body with gray body paint to make the effect more believable.

Those three drunk gods are the one who shouldn't get drunk on the first place!

"So… my own brother—Susano and two Hindu gods Ravana and Agni are the first gods that got drunk?" Amaterasu asked, surprising Bellona in the process.

Apparently, Japanese pantheon are the expert when it comes to stealth.

"Yeah," Bellona said, before she eyed at what The Shining Light's costume. "What the Pluto are you wearing?"

"Oh, I'm dressed as a fox." Amaterasu replied. (Foxy skin)

* * *

"Cool! Our costumes had the same theme!" Bastet said as she pointed toward at Apollo's costume. She was wearing the same black infiltrator outfit as Apollo's, but more feminine. (Covert Ops skin)

"Awesome! We can totally enter that Couple Costume contest and winning it!" Apollo high-fived her.

Their joy was cut short as Hou Yi and Chang'e entered the party, wearing their… wedding outfits—is it still considered a Halloween costumes? (Moon's Groom and Sun's Bride). Both looked so dashing that it almost like they were a shining beacon.

Apollo and Bastet only stared at them with wide eyes.

"They could totally whoop our ass in that contest…" Apollo muttered.

* * *

"Look, I know that Ares is my brother-in-law," Thanatos said. He was wearing a grim reaper outfit. "But that doesn't mean I would let him to kiss my sister in public."

"… um, I was asking if you like dogs." Skadi said, while nervously caressing Kaldr. (she was in her Ski Patrol skin)

"Oh," Thanatos blinked.

* * *

"Is that Aphrodite?" Nike said as she pointed toward said goddess, who try to enter the party through the open window.

"What?! Oh, come on!" Mercury groaned. "Why that bitch can't stay away from Ares?!"

"Um, I don't follow," Nike said. She was in The Sparrow skin, while Mercury was wearing Captain Quick skin. "I heard from Athena that Ares had broken up with Aphrodite—well, it's about damn time if you asked me—and he now happily married with Nemesis—to be honest, I didn't see that one coming. Care to explain how that happened, because I wasn't there yet."

"Well, it all started with me and Apollo and Cupid's love arrow…" Mercury began to retell the tale.

* * *

"Say, where's your twin sister, Artemis?" Bastet asked toward Apollo, who still gaped at Hou-Yi and Chang'e costumes.

"She couldn't come. Said something about accompanying Nemesis to Athena's temple."

"Nemesis? What happened to her?"

"No idea," Apollo shrugged. "And I'm supposed to be the God of Prophecies…"

* * *

"Ares, why your wife isn't with you?" Thor asked. He's in some ridiculous, but cool anime outfit (Ragnarok Force X skin)

"Nemesis said that she isn't well right now and that actually make me worried," Ares explained. "She's been vomiting these few days and always get tired. I asked her to see a healer, but she won't tell me what makes her sick and what the healer's diagnosis are."

"Ah," Thor nodded. "I think I know what happened to her, but I'm sure she wants to be the one to tell you herself."

Ares frowned. "It would be better if she could just tell me before I attend this party, make me less worried."

* * *

"What is Aphrodite doing here?" Bastet hissed as she spotted the Goddess of Beauty were hiding under the table, ready to pounce Ares.

"I don't know, but I wish my guesses are wrong." Apollo said.

Bastet pulled out her whip. "Let's catch her before she hurt your brother."

"Agree." Apollo nodded as he pulled out his… nerf gun.

* * *

"Hey, Thanatos. Some of the gods said that they saw Aphrodite here," Sol said.

The Hand of Death grumbled some incoherent words before he pulled his scythe.

"Where's that bitch? I'm going to kill her for hurting my sister in Conquest mode few months ago."

"Hey, you said Aphrodite was here?" Anubis asked as he approached Thanatos.

"Yes."

Anubis frowned. "Aw hell naw…" he then turned to a group of gods, who were standing behind him. "Hey! That Aphrobitch-e was spotted here! Let's give her a 'warm' welcome."

Needless to say, Thanatos has group of supporters with him to deliver swift vengeance toward the Goddess of Beauty.

* * *

Aphrodite grinned as she is now near with her Ares. She was dressed in her bikini (Beach Babe skin) and she was very sure that Ares will gawked at her and immediately forget about that blind goddess.

"Ares will be mine again…" she cackled like a madwoman. "Now, time for me to regain what is rightly belongs to me!"

It never happened fortunately, as she was suddenly pulled away from her hiding spot.

"What the-? Hey!" Aphrodite was about to scream, but paused as she saw the angry gods—including Apollo and his painting tools.

"I guess you being a clown isn't enough of a punishment, is it?" Apollo said.

* * *

At the same time, in Athena's temple…

"Yes, Nemesis. The process will be hurt, which is a normal thing." Athena explained, smiled as Nemesis was reassured by Artemis about the same thing.

"I guess I could trust your words for that," Nemesis said. "even though you are a maiden goddess."

"I am too, but one of my domain is happen to be part of what you are going to do on the next few months, and Athena is the resident know-it-all, so you shouldn't worry too much." Artemis explained.

Athena frowned at the 'know-it-all' comment, but didn't say anything.

"So? When you're going to tell Ares about it? He's your husband, he has the right to know."

"Now." Nemesis smirked. "I'm going to go to Bacchus's party and surprise my husband in there."

* * *

Back to the party…

"Hey! What's with the commotion here?!" Bacchus shouted, angrily.

"Oh, hey Bacchus!" Mercury said. "We caught an uninvited guest in your party!"

"Really?" The God of Wine raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

Mercury stepped aside to let Bacchus see Aphrodite, tied into the chair and is in the process to receive another make-up from Apollo.

Bacchus nodded to the Messenger God. "Thanks for catching her, then. I heard from Loki that Aphrodite is going to be here, but I ignored him. I guess I owe an apology to him then."

* * *

"Wait? Aphrodite was here?!" Ares exclaimed.

"Relax, we've caught her before she lay her finger on you," Bastet said. "I'm not sure if we've gone too far when beating her to pulp…"

Ares glanced toward the now beaten up Aphrodite, then back again to Bastet, before shrugging, "Nah, that's still too minor for her. You need to get all out when it comes to her."

Bastet nodded, "Oh well, I guess I'm going to ask Bellona to torture Aphrodite then." The Goddess of Cats the left Ares to find said Goddess of War.

Ares sighed. "This is why I hate party… Too many unexpected things here. Now, if only Nemesis was here, she could make things better…"

"How am I make things better?"

"GAAAH!" Ares jumped, startled at the sudden voice, before he turned to see his lovely wife, laughing at his reaction.

"I can't believe you can scream like that!" Nemesis snickered. (because giggles are not badass)

Ares frowned a bit, before he smiled brightly and hugged her. "Oh, my sweet little revenge… How I missed you so…"

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Ares, you've been gone for like an hour and it was only for attending this party."

"I know," Ares grinned. "But this party is sucks without you."

"Hey!" Bacchus yelled somewhere in the background. Ares ignored him.

Nemesis just shook her head at Ares' attempt of sweet talking to her, before she kissed his lips—which earned cooing from the gods that happen to witness them and a frowning Thanatos for their PDA.

"But, what are you doing here?" Ares asked. "I thought you were unwell?"

"Ares…" Nemesis said, her face turned somber—which makes Ares getting even more worried. "T-there is something that I need to tell you…"

' _She looked so serious. Is something wrong?!'_ Ares thought frantically.

"I…"

A loud trumpet was sounded in the background, interrupting what Nemesis is about to say. Apparently, Ganesha was trying to stop a fight between Erlang Shen and Sun Wukong.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?!" Ares yelled, before he turned back to Nemesis. "Could you repeat what you said?"

"Ares, I…"

An explosion was heard, it was Susano and Agni, who were drunk fighting.

Ares groaned at this and Nemesis just frowned.

"As I was saying, I…"

"OH MY GODS! APHRODITE IS ABOUT TO ESCAPE!" Amaterasu screamed.

The Goddess of Beauty was immediately knocked down by Hercules's giant baseball ball. "Done."

Ares sighed in relief. "Oh thank gods…" he turned back to his wife. Again. "So, you're saying?"

Nemesis, slowly smile toward the God of War and said:

"Ares, I'm pregnant."


End file.
